Why me?
by ShadowtotheLight
Summary: Yami and his big brother Atemu are the closest of brothers but when Atemu turns seventeen and yami turns fifteen their relationship takes a down fall. They still are around eachother most of the time but when Atemu isn't around what's happening to Yami?
1. Chapter 1

Yami drew a shaky breath as he stepped out into the sunlight and shut the door behind him. He knew is was going to happen today, his brother wasn't with him.

He sighed and looked down at his feet, he was currently wearing his older brother atemu's flip-flops since he couldn't get his cut up feet into his boots. (Yami in flip-flops haha)

* * *

He neared the ally. school only a few minutes away when he hear it. "Oh Yamiiii...we need to see you" a husky voice said in a sly way. "Oh yea Bakura's right...look he's waering flip=flops we didn't hurt his feet bad enough he shouldn't be able to wear shoes at all!" another voice yelled. "Chill out Marik we have a new punishment for him today" Bakura said before a hand tightened in hi stri-colored hair and pulled him back into the dark ally.

They pushed Yami up against the wall with blunt force and both started hurting him. Marik held him by the neck and drug a knife over his bare chest, sice his shirt had been thrown off. What Bakura did was a surprise to Yami. Bakura grabbed Yami in a private area gently squeezing before he started rubbing.

Yami screamed as Marik's cuts got deeper and Bakura's rubs got faster. Yami tried his best not to lean into Bakura's rubbing hand but his hardened cock got the best of him as he moaned. "Hey bitch you aren't supposed to enjoy it" Marik growled and smacked him across the face along with a right hook to the stomach.

He doubled over panting only to see Bakura stripping him of his pants. Yami tried to kick him but found his legs to be held in place by Marik who had stopped punching him to help Bakura in their number one goal. 'No' yami thought, 'No they're not going to rape me! They can beat me up all they want but that's to far!' Yami screamed inside his head as he thrashed and moved as much and as hard as he coud.

"Hey little slut we're helping you here so stop moving!" Marik yelled again reaching up to jab the knife in Yami's arm. Another scream emitted from his mouth and Bakura took the opprtunity to quicklyshove Yami's member down his throat. "Naagh!" Yami yelled as Bakura deep throated him, but the pleasure soon turned to pain as he began bitting it. "No!..." Yami yelled thrashing again trying to get Bakura to let up his bite on his now bleeding member. "Bitch! I told you to stop moving!" Marik yelled again.

Marik stood up with a undeniable smirk on his face and pushed Yami off the wall a bit and slid behind him. Yami didn't know what he was doing at first but it soon registered in his mind when he felt something push past his entrance.

It didn't hurt until three fingers joined that one and imediatly started thrusting in and out. Yami couldn't think it hurt so much but felt good at the same time, between Bakura sucking on him and bitting him and Marik thrusting his four fingers into him Yami didn't know what to do other than scream. and that's exaclty what he did. "Oh gods..." Yami muttered when Marik jammed into a particular spot that caused a wave of pleasure to go over ymai's now aching body. "Oh look Bakura I found it..." Marik repediatly jammed into that spot but after a few minutes removed his fingers and replaced it with something much bigger.

* * *

Yami didn't remeber anything but pain and blood after Marik slammed into him and thrusted into him despite the fact that he was screaming at the top of him lungs in pain.


	2. Chapter 2

When Yami finally woke up he didn't remember the action's just the pain. He knew he had to get up because if he didn't his brother would find out and if Atemu found out then…he'd rather not say.

He gasped at the wave of pain he received when he got to his knees. His breathing quickly went from struggled breaths to struggled pants when he stood up and fell back against the wall. 'They've never when that far…but I can't tell Atemu' he thought as he struggled to reach his clothes on the other side of the ally.

It took him about thirty minutes to get his shirt, boxers,pants and jacket back on but he didn't try to put his neck belt, or the millennium puzzle back on he just stuffed them back in his book-bag and slung it over his shoulder with a gasp at the pain.

* * *

Yami trudged to the school knowing if he wasn't there when Atemu got out and their granfather picked them up he would have to lie to the one thing he acually cared about in his life. "Damn those two..." yami whispered as his book-bag srap rubbed aginst the place where Marik had jabbed the knife in his arm (it was still bleeding he might add).

He managed to reach the school doors just as the final bell rang. Laughing, talking and running students immediately burst out the doors. None of them stopped to talk to him except the one person he might call and friend he hasn't decided yet, Yugi Moto. "Hey Yams" Joey said before Yugi could even open his mouth. Yami only nodded and looked at each one of Yugi's friends, Tea he didn't like, Tristan was annoying, Joey was down right dumb, but Yugi was all right. "Hey Yugi" he said his voice slightly craking but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Yugi gave him a big smile that soon faded when he realized something. "Hey Yami why weren't you in math and science today were you..." At catching a glimpse of his brother walking down the hall with a smile on his face he quicly clamped his hand pver yugi's mouth and gave him a look that said 'shut up i'll tell you later', before he let go and Yugi immediatly ran out the school gates yelling, "who ever get to the arcade last is a rotten Joey" which imediatly got a remark from Joey.

Atem reached him and gave his brother a smile and a nod then started walking towards the car that had just pulled up infront of the school. "You ready to go?" Yami responded with a quick nod and followed his brother to the car but with a slightly slower pace.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey again sorry I've been forgetting to do the disclaimer but it's obvious that I don't own Yugioh but anyway I think I'll get Yami to do it for me.

Yami: Do I have to?

Me: Yes, yes you do

Yami: Fine, ShadowtotheLight doesn't own Yugioh, she only owns this story line

Me: Thank you Yami and hope you guys enjoy this chapter XD

* * *

Atemu and Yami finally made it to the car and both climbed in, Yami in the front since Atemu always insisted on it.

"Yami?" Atemu asked, Yami ignored him and concentrated on getting his bag off his shoulder. He winced at the pain as he removed it from his shoulder and dropped it in the floor by his feet. "Yami?" Atemu asked again, "Yes Atemu?" Yami said trying to get his mind off the pain. "May I ask why you are wearing my flip-flops?" Yami didn't know how to respond to his question so he just shrugged which also was a bad idea. 'Damn it if he asks to many more questions i'll have to lie' Yami thought. "No Yami you know why your wearing those because when I asked you to wear them that time you swore to ra that you would never them" Atemu asked, it was obvious now that he wasn't just going to let it go. "Don't worry about it Atemu I was just in a hurry this morning" Yami said as if this was a normal situation. "No Yami! There's a reason you're wearing those and I want to know that reason!" Atemu yelled again and gripped Yami's shoulder which almost made Yami yelp but he had better control.

"Atemu I'm serious there isn't a reason i'm dressed like this it's just the fact that I wanted to" Yami said trying to pry his brother's fingers from his now throbbing shoulder. Atemu seemed to take it but that wasn't the case.

* * *

The car stopped in front of their little house and Atemu got out and stormed into the house and stood there at the door waiting for Yami. 'He looks like a wife waiting to yell at her husband' Yami thought as he walked up the steps.

Yami slammed the door behind him and slipped the shoes off only to turn around to see Atemu standing there with his arms crossed. "Yami you have approximately two seconds to tell me what happened to you!" Atemu yelled taking a step toward Yami. 'Shit!Shit!Shit!' Yami though. He glanced over at the stairs and then back to Atemu before he took off up the steps.

Atemu yelled at him to get back down there but he didn't answer and by the footsteps behind him Atemu didn't take no as an answer. Yami reached his room and slammed the door locking it behind him.

"Yami open the door!" Atemu yelled again as he beat on the door. Yami didn't answer. "Yami open the damn door! Someone hurt you and I want to now who the fuck it is!" Yami didn't answer this time either he just slid down the door and sat on the floor as his eyes filled with tears. "Yami open the door" Atemu wasn't yelling but it didn't mean he wasn't still mad.

Yami didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell Atemu because he was afraid Marik and Bakura would kill him and he was the only thing he had left. But if he didn't tell someone then they would probably eventually kill him.

Yami put his head in his hands and started sobbing. Atemu must have heard him because there was another knock on the door. "Yami come on i'm your brother you can tll me just open the door" Atemu's voice was more calm now but Yami wasn't going to tell him unless he absolutely had to. "Yami open the door..." Atemu said again.

"Please..."


	4. Chapter 4

__

Me: Hey again, I know I update often but around my house on the weekends there really isn't much to do during the day so that's why it doesn't take me long to update. So enjoy the chapter. Yami.

Yami: (rolls eyes) ShadowtotheLight doesn't own Yugioh of its characters just this story line

Yami finally gets control of himself and stands up with a gasp of shock and pain. It doesn't really matter how long he stays in his room he'll have to face Atemu sooner or later but chooses later.

He walks over to his bed and sits down thinking about the first time Marik and Bakura hurt him.

_Flashback_

_Yami walks down the street heading to school with not a care in the world, he just turned fifteen and his brother was planning a trip to Egypt so they could see their parents even though they were on an expedition. He smiled at the thought of his parents but it soon faded. "Hey Yami" A husky voice called out to him, Yami stopped and looked into the ally where the voice had come from but all he saw was darkness. "Yea you come here" a different voice said, they both stepped out of the ally. One was a man with white hair and cold brown eyes and a smirk on his face. The man standing beside him was platinum blond with violet eyes and he also had a smirk on his face._

_They stared at him for a minute before they lunged at him grabbing him by the hair and waist. Yami screamed but it was no use because the blonde put his hand over Yam's mouth as they drug him into the ally and pushed him to the ground. Yami was frozen with fear, his screaming and yelling didn't stop but he couldn't move his arms or legs._

"_Okay Yami I'm Marik and that's Bakura we aren't going to kill you but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun right" Marik said pulling out a knife. Yami's eyes widened and he started thrashing, the tears rolling down his face. "Okay Marik don't just stand there" Bakura said, with a nod Marik realised his grip on Yami's hands and sat on his stomach and ripped Yami's shirt off. Yami screamed and tried to push the man off of him but Bakura had a firm grip on his arms and his legs couldn't do anything to get him off since they were tied together. _

_Yami felt the blade drag across his skin before he felt his blood ran down his chest. He tried his best to get away from the two men but everything he did they had something to stop him. _

_It was finally over after they punched and kicked him a few times. But before they left Bakura bent down and whispered in his ear; "And if you tell Atemu about this then it will be a lot worse when we kill him"__ Then they left._

_

* * *

_

Yami faded backinto reality clutching his chest and sobbing again. "Why?" he whispered as he stoo

d up"Why me?" He walked over to his door slowly and opened it. Atemu wasn't there but it didn't mean he couldn't run into him. He didn't care any more. IfAtemu found e would be mad but that doesn't mean he'll try and go aftr them. Or will he?

He threw his shirt and jacket off exposeing the scars, bruises and cuts all over his body. He took his cuffs off and put them on the dresser before he opened the door again making sure Atemu was no where in sight before he ran across the hall and into the bathroom. Once the door was shut he turned toward the mirror and looked at himself.

His body was littered with scars, cuts and bruises. His arms were mostly where the bruises were. His chest was littered with scars from that knife cut into him deep. But the worst scar was left behind when Marik cut "USELESS" across his chest. Yami traced his fingers over the letters before he sighed and turned the shower on.

**

* * *

****Atemu's POV**

I heard the shower turn on so I decided I would go wait for Yami to come out. I was curious about why he was acting the way he was, but I was also mad because I just know he's hurt.

I climbed up the stairs slowly and quietly and went into his room. "Perfect" I muttered. I walked over to his bed and sat down. "Your busted Yami"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Yami turned off the shower, stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. The hot water had opened the stab wound on hi arm and it was currently bleeding. "Damn it.." he said while he grabbed a wash cloth and pressed it on the cut hissing slightly at the pain.

He opened the door and peered out checking to make sure Atemu wasn't any where. When he decided the ghost was clear he walked out and across the hall.

Yami walked into his room and closed and locked the door behind him and tuned around. His heart stopped when he saw his brother sitting on his bed...


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Well I'm extremely bored right now since my parents are at a party with my mom's sister and I can't talk to my boyfriend so I just sat down and wrote this so enjoy

Yami: (rolls eyes) ShadowtotheLight doesn't own Yugioh,

Me: Thinking: You know I should give Yami something for doing this I know. _"Poof"_

Yugi: Huh how did I get here?

Yami: Aibou!

* * *

Yami finished his shower and steped out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and pered at himself in the mirror. His eyes trailed over the "USELESS" cut into his chest, and again tears ran down his cheeks. "Maybe I really am useless" he said with a shakey didn't care anymore if Atemu found out, accually it would solve everything if he could tell Atemu but he can't because they'll kill him.

Yami opened the door and walked out not bothering to check if his brother was around. He crossed the hall in two steps and went into his room shutting and locking the door behind him again and turned around to see Atemu sitting on his bed.

His eyes widened and his hand went back to the door knob so he could unlock it and get away. Atemu must have seen his brother's plan because he got up off the bed and ran at his brother, pinning his arms up against the door. "Yami tell me right now who did this to you!" Atemu yelled at his brother, Yami didn't answer he just turned his head to the left and let the tears run down his face.

"Damn it Yami tell me who did this!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because they'll kill you! And I don't want to loose the only person that loves me!" Yami was sobbing now,Atemu realsed his arms and they immediatly latchd onto him. He returned his brother's hug with one arm while his other hand stroked his brother's hair. "Shh Yami they won't kill me, I just want to know who hurt you" Atemu said in a tnder way, trying to pry it out of his brother.

"It..it..was.."

"It was who?"

"B..akura..and..and..Marik" Yami choked out.

Atemu's blood boiled he realsed his brother and went over to his dresser. "Here put these on" Atemu threw a pair of jeans and a shirt at his brother who caught them and shoke his head.

"Yami those two bastards went to my school and I'm going to kil them now come on!" Atemu yelled at his brother. Yami looked at the floor, "can I at least tell you the story first?" Yami asked.

"Sure, but I'm sure it'll just give me that many more reason's to kill the fuckers" Atemu said plopping down of his brothers bed.

* * *

**In the ally**

"I hired you two out of pitty and you expect me to just let you take my money when neither Yami or Atemu aren't dead!" A man yelled at Marik and Bakura.

"We're sorry we just loved the way Yami screamed so we just were having some fun" Bakura stuttered, "Yes Solomon cut us some slack, there your grandson's anyway." Marik said, slidding out from behind Bakura. (Bet you didn't think it would be him XD)

"I realize that they are my grandson's but they are also the Pharaoh's sons and I hate that man, he doesn't deserve to have my daughter, and he deffenatly doesn't deserve to have sons as good as Atemu and Yami! So I want them dead!" Solomon yelled back.

"Yes..s..sir" Marik and Bakura studdered simoultaniously. With a nod Solomon left the two men to plan the death of his grandson's.

* * *

**Back with Yami and Atemu**

Yami finally finished the story of all the times Bakura and Marik hurt him. But Atemu had gotten up and started pacing with clenched fists at the bigging.

"Yami those fucking bastards were doing Ra knows what the past year and you never old me!" Atemu yelled.

"I..I was scared they would hurt you to"

Atemu punched the door before he turned back towards his brother, with tears of anger runnning down his face. "Dami it Yami it didn't matter if they hurt me or not you would be safe! I don't give a shit if I had to take bullets for you, nothing would matter as long as you're safe!"

Yami wasn't that surprised at his brother's reaction but he still wasn't expecting Atemu to punch the door.

"Atemu calm down they told me the second time that someone hired them to hurt me so we need to punish that person not-"

"Damn it Yami your to ice for your own good! Some people are pure evil and you just can't see it! You think that everyone has good inside their heart and that they can change! Well guess whta they CAN'T! So lets go because so help me slifer, if they say one thing I don't like there dead!" Atemu yelled as he unlocked the door and ran down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Well Yami is sick today so I'll have to do the disclaimer but oh well. I do not own Yugioh or it's characters Enjoy :)

* * *

Yami followed frantically as he was drug behind his brother by the arm as they made their way to the ally. Yami's arm was hurting from the way Atemu was holding it but every time he tried to get away Atemu just growled at him and tightened his grip.

"Atemu what are we?..." Yami asked. He saw at that moment. In Atemu's back pocet was a large knife. It shone in the moonlight as Atemu drug his brother down the street toward the ally._ Is he going to kill them? Yami thought, No! I can't let people die because of me! _But, Yami had no time to act upon his thought. Atemu slammed him again the wall and let go of his arm. He thn slowly slid along the brick wall before he was at the entrace of the ally. Whispering voices could be heard.

"Bakura, can we please just stan him and get it over with? I don't want to see him sufer" Marik said, practically begging.

"No Marik! I love to hear him scream in pain and pleasure as I suck him and you thrust into him, causing him to realses both blood and cum!" Bakura shot back. With an unseen smirk. (Damn you Bakura and your sick mind haha)

Atemu's eyes widened in shock as he realized just how much his brother went through. Seeing his brother standing threre shaking and on the brinck of tears was enough for him. Atemu snapped.

with one quick lung he grabbed the knife out of his pocket and charged at the two mwn. "You mutha Fucking bastards!" he yelled, plunging the knife into the nearest chest he could get to.

That chest being Marik's.

Marik fell to the ground, coughing violently. And without thinking Yami was by his side almost instantly. "Marik don't die you'll be okay I promise" he sobbed.

"Damn it Yami he diserves to die!" Atemu yelled as he shook Bakura by the throut. He was sitting on the man's stomach making it easier for him to grip his neck.

"Why did you hurt my brother and why are you going to kill him!" Atemu yelled., "Be...because he...hired us!" Bakura managed to choke out as Yami's grip got to tighter. _He? Who is he? _Yami thought, Almost instantly Atemu was yelling the same question to Bakura. "Who the hell is He!" Ayemu yelled. "He...being your grandfather Solomon! Who wants you dead because your the fucking off spring of the Pharaoh along with you're other brother" Bakura yelled.

_Could this be true? That they were the son's of the Pharaoh. It would explain the reason their mom had left them with their aunt when Atemu was five and Yami was three. but if this were true why would their grandpa want them dead? It didn't make senxe at all, but then again al the peice fell together. _Atemu thought.

"You're fucking ass lying!" he screamed as he pushed the knife into Bakura's chest and quickly got up. "Yami come on we have to go..." Atemu stopped in his tracks when he saw a girl standing in the alleyway. Her blue eyes shone with fear, while her brown hair blew in the wind. Her whole body was trembeing but the worst part about her being there was the fact she had seen probably everything and by the phone clutched in her hand ment she called the poloce.

The sirens in the distance confirmed the acusation. "Come on Yami!" Atemu yelled as he grabbed his brother's arm and drug him away from the ally.

"But..but Atemu there going to catch us anyway..why don't we just..accept the puichmet?" YTami sobbed as he was drug from his nightmares by his arm.

"Not if we go home..." was atemu's mummbled reply.

* * *

Haha bet you weren't expecting that sucka! Well anyway I got inspireds today so I'm going to update my two exsisting stories: "Why me?" and "Two of a kind" and then I'm going to start "Is this fate" But first I wanted to ask you if you guys could review my two exsisting stories and tell me if you like them. Because I have no comments on "Two of a kind" and but I have eught on this one so I'm not as worried about this one since I know you like it. But I still don't know if you like "Two of a kind" and I don't want to continue a story that nobody likes If you know what I mean.

Well anyway thanks guys and I hope you liked it :)


End file.
